Little Appeal
by FireKisses
Summary: A little 8 year old girl moves into THE orphanage. Tom's orphanage. She finds out about her being a witch and moves to Hogwarts, but she then finds out about the Dark Lord and starts to investigate the orphanage.
1. Enya

Disclaimer: JKrowling

**Disclaimer: JKrowling **

It was cold, dark, and gloomy. This is where our story will take off. The clouds drew a perfect alignment to the orphanage at the end of the road. Little did this little 8 year old know- this was _the house, HIS_house, You-Know-Who's house. Let me really begin.

"Here we are, Miss. Would ya like me to get yer bags for ye?" the cab driver said.

"No, sir. Thanks." Replied the girl in the backseat.

"Well, at least let me walk ye down there. It's really dark. Not very safe fer such a pretty little girl like ye, now is it?"

"No sir. I'll be fine. Thank you though."

"Aw well then. Out ye go!" He checked to make sure she was out of the car, and then drove off.

There she stood- at the end of the road, staring at the orphanage, where her wicked stepmother sent her. She started walking, clutching each of her brown suitcases in her two little hands. She's 8 years old, like I said. She had shoulder-length straight and beautiful brown hair pulled back half way and tied up with a green ribbon. She was wearing a knee-length gray and white plaid dress, with olive tights. She was a very nice little girl who was always searching for adventure. This one girl's name is Enya Mona.

She comes from a very wealthy family, but when her mother died her father remarried to a 'not so nice' woman. She just said 'yes' because of the money. Enya knew all of this, but it never _really _bothered her until now.

She finally got up to the orphanage and knocked. The giant double doors opened, revealing a very proper, gray-haired, old lady. "Yes, yes… what do you want?!" She said, staring down Enya. From her point of view she thought of her as a bitter, cold, short-tempered, one of those I-Want-To-Be-Alone-Now kind of child.

"My name is Enya Mona, I am 8 years old, and I have been sent here by my step mother, Mara." Enya squeaked.

"Did you say that your last name was Mona?" Enya nodded. "Well then! Come on in! Oh do come in little Enya! Would you like any water, deary?" The lady said.

"Um… yes please. With ice." Enya said, being polite.

"Of course! LIVLIA!" A 16 girl came automatically running down the stairs, nearly tripping. She was about to speak when Mrs. Quelia interrupted her. "Get little Miss Mona some water with ice. That's it! Run along now." Mrs. Quelia turned back around to Enya. "Dear, this will now be your home, so do make yourself… at home." Little Miss Mona then took a seat in a very comfy satin chair, and relaxed. That drive had been very uncomfortable.

"One water for Miss Mon-" Livlia started.

"Ah! Here is your water miss." Mrs. Quelia said cutting her off.

"Thank you, Livlia." Enya said.

"Your welcome, Miss." And with that the poor maid started off, but again, Mrs. Quelia stopped her.

"LIVLIA! Come back here!" she rolled her eyes then turned around.

"Yes madam?"

"_You_ are to wait on Enya Mona from now on. Alright?!"

"Yes Madam."

"Good. No one else! ONLY Enya. All the other children will be fine with the other housekeepers. Well then, I'm off." Mrs. Quelia left. Somebody really wants a good review from little Enya, huh? Livlia and Enya had a little awkward silence before anyone said anything.

"So, Livlia, what is it like here? I don't see a lot of other kids."

"Well, there are kids here. Abundance I should say. Luckily for you, and for me, they are gone to an adoption drive. And if this is really our day, most of them will be adopted." Livlia gave a wink, and Enya giggled. "It can get very noisy, so if you usually get headaches a lot, then you're in for a treat. Do you?"

"No. And now I'm so glad that I don't!" And she smiled.

"Me too! Working here can be so hard. You get called around for loads of things. Mrs. Quelia really knows your weakness, and will hold it over you."

"Livlia, what _is_ your weakness?"

"Well… I hate being told what to do, only if I get shouted at or they repeat it over and over again." Enya started laughing, and Livlia had an extremely nonplus look on her face. "What is so funny?"

"You are! You hate being told what to do, so do I, but you are a maid! Shouldn't you be used to that?!"

"Yes, and no. I'm Mrs. Quelia's daughter. I had no choice. I don't get paid either. Which is a downer, because I really want to get myself something nice at the market. I'm sure that is easy for you since your family is awfully rich!"

"Yes! My family is rich… but I'm not. My mother took away most of our money and spent it on gowns. I really don't like her."

"She doesn't seem very nice. Do you remember your real mother?"

"No, not really. She left when I was 4. I remember that my dad said that we look just a like. But then he went off and married that other lady saying that she looked just like my mother, but she doesn't look anything like me. So I officially convened myself that he had gone insane." Enya looked at her water and took a sip… and then refused to look at Livlia's face.

Livlia thought long and hard about what she could say. She got it! She opened her mouth, but something completely different came out, making Enya feel bereaved. "How did your mother, leave?" And Livlia knew she had done it now. Enya started bawling her eyes out, and Livlia sat down next to her and put her arm around Enya and said, "I'm sorry. That _was_ the wrong thing to say. I'm sorry. Please do stop crying." She rocked Enya for a little while till she calmed down. She took a long and deep breath and said,

"My mom was killed. When I was being 'naughty' and disrespectful towards my step mother, she slapped me and screamed, 'Nothing you can do now, you worthless child! I killed her and there's nothing that you can ever do that will change that!' I never forgot those words. She said the to me the day that she decided to send me here."

Livlia stared at her. So taken aback that she started crying a little bit too. Enya stared at the maid and said, "I'm fine, Livlia. Really I just think that I want to go to bed. Could you show me too my room?"

Livlia took out a handkerchief and blew her nose. "Of course."


	2. The Serpent Room

**A/n: Hey! Another Chapter! YAY! Anyway plz R&R! THANKS! **

**Disclaimer: Rowling's, now that's over! **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I think that I just want to go to bed. Could you show me where my room is?" Enya said.

Livlia took out a handkerchief and blew her nose. "Of course. Right this way." They got up and waked up the stairs. Livlia showed Enya to her room, just like she said, but once they got to her 'room' it turns out that somebody had already taken it. "Oh… I will have to talk to my mother about this! No child can move into a room without permission. It's happened before but we have never _needed_ a room when they did." She sighed, "I guess I'll go and call her right now. You wait here." Enya nodded.

Livlia started walking away but stopped. She turned around so suddenly she nearly lost her balance. "I know where you can stay! Follow me!" The started off to the other side of the orphanage and stopped in front of a very large portrait of a boy laughing on a swing set. "Enya, are you okay?" Enya had been staring at the portrait; the boy reminded her of someone, she just didn't know who.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She took a quick look around and then said, "Where are we exactly?"

"Why! We're at your new room!" She turned a block on the finishing on the floor and the portrait opened to reveal a very large room with a fireplace, table, books, soft chairs, a couch, a wardrobe, and a bed with a pink comforter.

"Oh my! It's beautiful! Thank you so much Livlia! How'd you find it?"

"Well, growing up here, you find everything! My mom didn't make this ya know… it was made a _long_ time ago, and this room was added on. So god knows how much stuff there is in this place! I'll show you tomorrow all the neat places that I've found! But now… I think that you want to go to bed." Enya smiled a nodded. "I'll come back in about an hour just to check up on you. See ya!" With that Livlia left.

Enya stared at the room, and then remembered something. "How will I know where you'll be if I need you? I don't even know the way to this room!" She turned around but no one was there. "Livlia? Oh well... looks like I'm stuck here." She walked to the bed and started unpacking her suitcase. It wasn't very big, so it didn't take that long, but the whole time she was thinking about the boy in the portrait. "Who is it? He's so familiar." She thought. She sat down on her bed and looked out her window and caught a view that can't be seen anywhere else in the orphanage; the wonderful hills-sides and mountains behind the place. The sun was just setting and it glowed over those mountains. Enya soon found herself falling asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3 years later

Enya woke up to the sound of a crow chirping (not the best way to wake up if you ask me.) and quickly got dressed. That crow kept chirping away and really got on her nerves. She glared out the window right at the bird, and it suddenly flew away. She smiled to herself and finished getting dressed. She was wearing a nice red knee-lengthen dress and a ribbon in her hair to match. The dress was very pretty, and made Enya look even prettier too. "She really blossomed over those years hasn't she, Livlia?" Mrs. Quelia said, after she had grown attacked to her. It was her 11th birthday today, and Enya was very excited. Though she wanted to spend it without all the other kids in the orphanage except Jaden. Jaden is Enya best friend. He is the only one, besides Enya and Livlia, who know about the room. And all the girls are all over him, need I say more.

Every girl there is jealous of Enya, but each for a different purpose. Netti, sour, bitter, evil controlling girl of the Orphanage, doesn't like how Enya gets to hang out with Jaden. Kase doesn't like how she's Mrs. Quelia's favorite little girl. Holly doesn't like how she gets her _own_ maid.

Enya knows this, but she just ignores them when they make fun of her. All the boys at the Orphanage are after Enya as well. It's like Enya and Jaden are being pulled right past each other, huh? Anyway, let me get back to my story. Enya really wished that everyone were gone, except the people who really care about her. Jaden knocked on the door and went in.

"Well! Is somebody dolled up?!" He said watching her spin in her dress.

"Do ya like it, I just picked it out yesterday, and Livlia helped me. It's for my birthday, hope you didn't forget!" She said glaring at him, "Like you did for the past 2 years." She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. Her mouth was also squished up to the side of her face, but in a very cute way.

"I didn't forget. If I did then I wouldn't have gotten you this." He said pulling out a key from his pocket.

Enya was looking all excited before he pulled out the key, she was expecting something a bit more… well… it's a key, people! "You got me a _key_? What's it to?"

"This key," Jaden started putting the key in her hand, "is the key to my heart." He said sarcastically.

"Jaden! Really, what is this to? I thought that I found all the rooms! I've got the keys with me too. What is it to?!" Enya was getting very impatient, and Jaden knows that she's short-tempered, so he told her… sort of.

"This key is a key to a magical world! With serpent banners and green rugs. Silver candles aglow, green couches and green sating chairs, and an oak table! Enya, think of a room like that. Silver! Silver, Enya! In _this _place, SILVER!" Jaden gestured his hand around the room as thought he was revealing this _special _room that very second.

"Wow. Sliver? Are you _sure_ it's silver?"

"Positive!" he said it in such a _positive _way that just made Enya believe him.

"Okay. Then take me to this _magical _place!"

"I thought that you'd come through!" he said, giving her a hug. "Come on, we don't want the magic room to be wasted!"

"You're right, my lord, we shall rush through the deserts, and climb the topless mountains to get there!" Enya said being as sarcastic as possible. They left the room and were half way down the corridor when Enya forgot something and just _had _to go back for it. "I'll be right back, I promise. Just wait here. And stop getting so impatient!" She ran back to her room and changed into something besides her beautiful red dress, and she put on tennis shoes- don't want to be running around in heels.

She came back out wearing a green T-Shirt and black sweatpants, along with a serpent medallion. "You're wearing a snake… so predictable." Jaden said once he finally noticed it.

"I want to get in the spirit… now hurry up! I don't know where it is, you do, and if you keep talking god knows how long we'll be here."

"Fine, but just for that, I'll talk my head off in the room."

"As you may! I'll be too stunned." She said snickering. The continued running till they got to the basement. It was very cold (it's Autumn people), and very damp… not the favorite place to be. They got to a locked door at the other side of the basement. Enya turned the key and it opened. She took a deep breath and "It's a wall… you brought me here, to show me a wall? Thanks a lot." She said looking extremely disappointed.

"Yes, and no… watch. And move." Jaden replied shoving Enya aside. He twisted a hook under a shelf and the wall on the side disappeared. "Welcome to the Serpent Room!" This left Enya in awe. The room was just as he had said; Serpent Banners, Green rugs, green satin chairs, green couches, the oak table, and silver! Enya took a step in the room, and felt magic all through her. Wonderful magic it was. She felt powerful, and in control. She felt as though this is the room that had been calling her in her sleep. In her dreams she would see this place, just as it is now. Every time she had the serpent medallion on, and that's why she wore it.

"I love it! Thanks so much for showing me this room! It's spotless, which is so weird since it's been down here for so long!" Enya exclaimed.

"Well, she's all yours!"

"Mine! You're giving me the room? You found it, though."

"Yeah, well, it's your birthday present. Next room is mine!"

"Fair enough. Oh my gosh! Livlia and Mrs. Quelia are taking me out for breakfast…. We've got to go! Well, I've got to. You can stay here if you'd like… see ya!" She said running off.

"Well, she's something." Jaden said to himself. And left the Serpent Room.


	3. Surpirise, Surpirise, Surpirise!

A/n: Hey! Another Chappie! Hope that everyone who reads this reviews (I take anonymous reviews btw)… so… please please please review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, never will, nope:'( very sad…. All though J.K is one of the best writers of our times. Not THE best but… yeah… you get my point. **

Enya returned to the orphanage late that night. The breakfast was great, and the day was the best so they went shopping and got some very nice things. Enya plays the piano and performs at some parties, so she had a little bit of money, and most of that money went to some clothes and food. But enough bout their day, I should be getting back to the story (If you get annoyed by me getting distracted then please tell me).

She changed into her pajamas and got in bed. Enya couldn't fall asleep. Something was calling to her; it was the medallion. She got up and walked to it. It was controlling her. She picked the serpent up and it took her to the room. She turned the hook and the wall opened and she started walking to the candles when something pulled her back to reality. "Jaden!" Enya said falling over, luckily he caught her. She was back asleep, so he carried her back to her bedroom and laid her in her bed. He put a blanket on her a left shaking his head.

When Enya woke up the next morning she felt dizzy, confused, and just weird. She looked at the medallion and picked it up, and she turned it over her fingers, looking at the details. It had a golden chain and the actual medallion part was in the shape of an oval. The base color was black and the serpent was gold, but that was it. Nothing special. She just sat there in front of the fire staring at the snake, and then she was startled.

"Feeling better?"

"What are you talking about! I feel fine!" Enya replied to the brown haired boy standing in the doorway.

"I found you in the Serpent Room last night." She just gave Jaden a confused look. "Something weird is going on. Oh well… how does it feel to be 11?"

"Great? It feels like I should be 11, but I just feel different… like something special should happen. But then it feels like it already did."

"I guess that it was that adventure you had last night. You were out like a light once you practically fainted."

"I fainted! Are you sure you didn't just dream this."

"Positive!" Jaden replied.

"When are you not?" Enya muttered to herself. "Could you leave? I'm going to change."

"Into what? A girl who is like all the others and is not into adventure."

"Ha ha very funny, get out." And Jaden left. Enya was running her clothes through her mind finding the right outfit. She went to the wardrobe and pulled out her outfit. It was a red polo top with an owl on it, and blue jeans. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun and she wore just regular tennis shoes. She took a quick look out the window to see the mountains and instead, she saw an owl! Enya opened the window to let it in, and it dropped a letter on the ground. It had her name on it and said that she had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Attached was a list of everything she needed and where to get it. Enya didn't know what to do, so she just read the list. Who wouldn't? There was another note attached and it said:

_Enya, _

_As I suspect you have already gotten your Hogwarts letter. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster. I want to let you know that there is no need to worry about any of this. I am very sure that it is all very confusing to you, so I shall send somebody to help you and explain everything. He should be there in 3 days at noon exactly. I have already sent a letter to Mrs. Quelia explaining everything. Do NOT tell anybody about any of this, it is very important that you don't. I know about your friend, Jaden. He cannot be trusted with this, so take my word and do not tell a soul. _

_That is all, _

Albus Dumbledore 

Albus Dumbledore

_P.S- I wouldn't wear anything fancy. _

"Wow. Hogwarts, huh? This should be interesting." Enya said to herself sighing. She read the list one more time and thought about not worrying about anything. "Yeah right." She said rolling her eyes.

"Hello? Are ya done yet?!" Jaden said, sounding _very_ impatient.

"Yeah… come on in, I have something to tell you!" Once she said this, she remembered the letter, and quickly hid it and had to come up with something interesting or different to cover up.

"So? What is it?"

"What's what?"

"You were going to tell me something?"

"Oh! I'm going to the park Thursday, and I was wondering what I should wear. Do you have any ideas?"

"Ugh! You are such a girl."

"You _did _say that you were wondering why I wasn't. So, any ideas?"

He walked over to her wardrobe and opened it, took a two second look and closed the doors. "Nope!" He said smiling the whole time.

"Come on, Jaden. Chose something! Anything! That makes me look nice." She said cutting him off after she said 'anything'.

"Fine! Looks like there's no way out of this." He looked around in the wardrobe and picked out a knee-length blue dress with a gold sash. "This, it looks really nice on you."

"Okay, I'll try it on. Could you wait outside?"

"Sure… and hurry up." Jaden said snickering. The portrait opened and he walked out. About 1 minute later Enya came out. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her hair was down and wavy, she was wearing small gold-ball earrings and a blue silk chocker. Whenever she walked the dress just seemed to float along with her.

"What do ya think?"

"Wow." Was all he said. Jaden was just mesmerized by her beauty right then and there. Every girl has her up and down days, today was one of her 'up' days. Jaden felt like he had never before, he felt as though he… _liked_ her. Enya saw this look in his eyes and tried to ruin the moment.

"I think that it is too formal for the park. I mean, it's just the park. I don't really like your taste in fashion at all! I'll just choose my own outfit. Thanks though, see ya." And she ran back in. Enya gave a sigh of relief once she got in. "I'm _so_ happy that I will be going to Hogwarts. I don't see us together at all!" Enya really didn't, she just wanted to be friends with him. But she also didn't want to hurt him either, so she didn't really know how to handle it. Enya also thought that he would be better with one of the other girls, one of the not-so-nice girls. Jaden isn't very nice to anyone, but she didn't really mind. She was always there to make things better.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thursday was here already and Enya was wearing jeans and a cute forest green T-Shirt. She met Mrs. Quelia downstairs and she handed Enya a key. "Ah. Another key, great." Enya said to herself.

"Take this, it is to your safe."

"My safe?"

"The letter said that you would understand when you get there." Enya nodded, gave Mrs. Quelia a hug, and walked outside. She looked down the road, which she had last walked down 3 years ago. It seemed like it was just yesterday for she remembered it so well. Enya took a deep breath and walked down it again. At the end she met a very large man; he was like a giant to her!

The giant reached out his very large hand and said, "Nice to meet ya! I'm Hagrid, and this here is 'Arry Potter. Surely ya know 'bout 'im." Enya shook her head. "Well, now ye do. Let's go. Don't wanna be late, now do we?" Enya shrugged and introduced herself to Harry. He was a very kind boy with a lightning bolt scar on his head. Enya told him that she thought that was very weird, but she liked it. They told each other about their lives and discussed Hogwarts, and what it would be like, well, what they expected it to be like.

A few minutes past and they found themselves standing in front of a pub called "The Leaky Cauldron! Well, in ye go!" Hagrid said. Enya went first, followed by Harry and then by Hagrid. She opened the door and she saw a whole lot of people having a good time by laughing and smiling, and maybe having a drink or two. Many people recognized Hagrid and said hello and loads of high-fives and whatnot.

"So, the usual, Hagrid?" The bartender said.

"Nope! Taking Harry and… er…"

"Enya." She filled in for him.

"Enya here to Hogwarts."

"Sorry who?" The Bartender said again.

" Deaf are ye? Harry and-"

"Harry Potter?!" The room got very quiet. Many whispered were heard though. 'Harry Potter! The legends are true!', 'He's alive! I thought that he died along with the rest of them.' Somebody even walked up and gave him a handshake.

Everything settled down and it went back to the way it was when they walked in. Harry looked very confused and Enya was just kind-of… there. "Professor! Fancy runnin' into you 'ere! Harry, Enya, this is Professor Quirrel, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts!" Hagrid said to him.

"Pleased to met you, sir." Enya said holding out her hand and he shook it.

"Ditto." Harry said, holding out his hand as well, but Professor refused. Hagrid pushed them to a dead end outside room, with nothing but a brick wall in front of them.

"We are supposed to get everything here?" Enya asked Hagrid with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Nope! 'Ere is where you'll get everythin' ya need." He tapped the wall and it opened revealing a very large alley. "Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Shops were aligned on the sides of the roads, people were crowding the whole place. Animals and broomsticks, carts and cauldrons, everything! It was a very imaginable scene for them.

"How are we going to get the money to buy everything we need? I'm broke and everything looks pretty expensive." Harry said.

"Yeah, one pretty penny for all this." Enya added.

"What is a penny?" Harry said.

"It's _American _money… and well… never mind."

"Yer goin' to get it 'ere!" Hagrid interrupted.

He led them down the road to a very large building.

"Welcome to Grinngotts. What can _I _do for _you_?" A goblin said.

"I like to make a withdraw fer these two, and" Hagrid got out a note from his jacket. "well, Hogwarts stuff."

The goblin read the note and nodded. He also signaled another goblin over and told him to take them to the vault. The man goblin turned back around and said, "Do you have the keys?" His eyes narrowed.

"Yep! Oh… dear… where did I put it. It seems I've only got one. Enya, do ye got yours?"

"Yeah, here you go." She said, handing Hagrid the key, who handed it to the goblin.

The goblin pushed everyone into a wooden cart. He drove it down a tunnel under Diagon Alley, and no doubt, London. It came to a halt in front of a very large silver door. "Key." The goblin squeaked. Hagrid handed over the key and the goblin opened the door. There were coins stacked up nearly all the way to the top.

"See those silver ones? Those are called Sickles. The copper ones, Knuts, and the gold ones are Galleons. There are 29 Knuts to a sickle and 17 sickles to a Galleon. Follow?" Hagrid told Harry and Enya. They nodded and Hagrid took about a handful of money and gave it to Enya along with the key. "Now, do _not_ lose that key, Enya. Do not lose it."

"Okay." Was her reply. Enya stuffed the key in her pocket. They continued to Harry's vault and then to vault 713.

The goblin squeaked "Stand back please." And ran his nail down the ditch in the door, and it slowly opened. Harry and Enya were expecting something great to be in there, but nothing bigger than a trolls pinky nail was wrapped up and lying in the vault.

Hagrid slowly took a step forward and picked up the package, and the tucked it in his jacket. "It would be best if ye didn't mention this t' anyone, alrigh'?" Once again, they nodded their heads.

Once out of Grinngotts they headed towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hagrid told Harry and Enya that he would meet them back at Ollivanders, so they hurried into the store. A rather short and plump old witch greeted them once they walked in. She signaled a wizard over to help Harry with his robes, and a witch to help with Enya's.

Enya was into her robes first and went off to fitting. There was another boy there with bleach blonde hair, apparently being stabbed with a needle. "Don't you know how to use that thing? You're not suppose to poke the person with it, shesh!" the boy screamed at the witch.

"Sorry, sir."

"My father will not be happy to hear about this!" Enya saw him snicker at the witch and her cheeks started turning red.

"Poor thing, she has it so hard." Enya thought. She was about to say something when another witch came by and started making adjustments on the robes. The adjustments took about 3 minutes and she finished just when the blonde kid did. Then Harry came out to get his done.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. Might I ask what yours is?" Draco said to Enya.

She smiled and said, "Enya Mona, pleased to meet you." She said, gesturing a curtsey, which made Draco laugh.

"You going to Hogwarts too? First year, I suspect."

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't really know a whole lot about it. I was sent to an orphanage and I've never even heard about magic or anything till I got my letter."

"Well. I guess I'll have to explain won't I?" Draco said smiling.

"I guess you will." Enya said, returning the smile.

"Let's see, there are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, ugh… Hufflepuff, and the greatest of all, Slytherin! That is where I'll be."

"What is so different about them, shouldn't it just be like a regular school, I mean-"

Draco interrupted, "Well, Gryffindors are brave at heart, daring, nerve and chivalry, Slytherins are cunning, Ravenclaws are quick-witted, Hufflepuffs are just and loyal, true and unafraid of toil and extremly stupid and agravating, at least that's what my dad says. So, where do you think that you'll fit in? Surely Slytherin right, 'cuz you are such a bad girl I expect?" Draco said sarcasticaly.

Enya started laughing and said, "I don't really know. I haven't thought about it much. But why do want me to be in Slytherin so badly?"

"Because I will, and can't you see we are great friends already!"

"Aw… that's so sweet, but I don't know, to tell you the truth." She said laughing a little.

"Well, are you into sports?"

"I've never played anything before. I did play a bit of soccer back at the orphanage, but no, not really. I do like sports, if that's what yyou mean, though."

"What is soccer? Never mind. You're into sports, then Slytherin… best quidditch team if you ask me!"

"What s quidditch?"

"You've never heard about quuidditch!?" Draco said, being all alarmed.

"You've never heard about soccer. No, I haven't heard about quidditch, and I have a feeling that you are going to tell me."

"Quidditch is a Wizard sport, and it is played up in the air on broomsticks. There are two teams, and each team has seven players. There are also four different-sized balls. At either end of the field are three 50 feet high golden poles with hoops on the end, and quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught. There are 700 ways of committing a foul, by the way."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in… but it does sound an awful lot like soccer. I should catch on pretty fast." Enya said smiling. Draco and Enya talked as if they had known each other their whole lives. Draco seemed interested when Enya talked about all the different rooms in the orphanage, and Enya seemed interested when Draco started talking about Malfoy Manor. She really liked how creepy it sounded.

A few minutes past and then Harry was done with the fitting. The witch complained that it was so difficult to get it just right due to the fact that Harry was so skinny, she even handed him a box of chocolate and told him to gain some weight; that made Draco and Enya laugh their heads off till Harry gave her an annoyed look. Enya said good-bye to Draco and they started out the door when Draco pulled Enya back and said see ya on the train, which made her extremely confused but she quickly forgot it when they walked into Ollivanders.

It was dark, but bright at the same time. A skinny old man walked out from the back of the shop and welcomed them in. He reconized Harry and Enya, which was very confusing for her. Mr. Ollivander said, "You look so much like your mother. I remember when she came in to buy her first wand. Oh yes! She had a very nice blue dress on and her hair was down just like yours is. You two look so much a like. And I should know, you are my great niece! Now come here and give me a hug!" Enya didn't know what to do, but she did feel a connection to him, so she went and gave him a hug. He told her all about her mother and Enya seemed so interested and comfortable around him, up untill she remembered that her mother had died.

She couldn't help the tears that were streaming down her face and Ollivander had no idea what was going on. "Dear, what is it? Stop crying." Enya eventually stopped and told him about the death and he started laughing.

"It's not funny. She was killed! I know that she was!" Enya said defendeing herself.

"Your mother didn't die! She is back here in the shop. Adelaide! Come here!"

"What do you want Uncle! I'm busy!" Was the reply from the room in the back.

"Too busy to meet some body?"

"Fine!" She got up and walked to the front of the store and took a look at the little 11 year old standing there with red puffy eyes and a huge smile on her face.

A/N: YAY! Another chapter, and my longest one yet! I am very p roud of myself right now! I think that I'll go and have some ice cream… plz review! Thanks!


	4. Train

A/n: YAY! Another Chappie! so excited! Plz R&R! L8r! (Ps: Adelaide is such a cool name, in my book! Just had to get that off my chest) Also like to say that when it comes to the wands, it is actualy accurate! Lily had a 10 ¼" Willow wand and James had a 11" mahogany wand.  No I didn't go look it up, psh… psh… no way…. Okay I did. 

**Disclaimer: not mine… don't make me say it again**

Adelaide ran to her daughter and hugged her so tightly and so long, but to Enya- none of that mattered. Harry sat on a bench getting a bit impatient. He started tapping his foot and making funny faces to entertain himself untill Adelaide noticed it. She broke apart from their hug and took a good look at her daughter. Enya reminded Adelaide so much of herself, she couldn't help but smile.

Enya told her mother all about the orphanage, Jaden, the Malfoy kid, and, well, her entire life without Adelaide. Her mother listen with such care in her eyes, it was as if she had been their with Enya the whole time. To them (and Harry) it seeme as though it had been hours and hours of talking…. But it had only been 15 min.

"Well, we best be hurringing up if you are going to be getting your wands." Ollivander started. "Enya, try this. It is made out of the exact same as your mother." He handed her a willow wand with unicorn hair, for the pure of heart. Enya gave it a whirl and a window shattered. Ollivander took it backand Adelaide was pretty dissapoin, but quickly got over it. Next was a yew wand with **Demiguise Hair** for transfguration. Another whirl another window. Two more wands went by, and two more glass objects busted. On the 5th try (**5 is my fav number!** **Go 5!) **it was finally right. It was a maple wand with pheonix feathers: very magical. (**I've also got a thing for pheonix feather-ed wands. ******Adelaide felt extremly excited or her daughter and her wand and ran upstairs to her bedroom to jot it down in a journal (**mothers)**.

"Harry! I believe you are next!) Harry bolted right up, getting the enthusiasm that he has been waiting for. "This is the same type as your mother; a nice willow wand with **Hair from the Mane of a Kelpie. Best for all spells if you ask me." Harry picked up the wand and there goes the chair. "Nope! Try this one. Just like your father's; Mahogany with Dragon Heartstring, and this one is best for hexes (****go figure)****." Again, Harry picked up the wand and- it just didn't work ok? Another few wands went by, and many laughs from Enya were heard, until a wand went wrong and muted her. Harry had the last laugh there. "Alright. This one, maybe." Ollivander said with very worried eyes, Harry carefully picked this other wand up and a shock went through him, and the muting curse on Enya was lifted. "That's the one!" Ollivander said. "Though it is very awkward." **

**"What is, father?" Adelaide inquired. **

**"This is a holly, ****_phoenix _****feather wand. The dark lord's wand gave one other feather, and this is the wand that contains it. That is why it is weird." He turned to Harry and Enya. "Phoenix feathers are very rare and very- ****_very _****powerful. I'm sure we can expect something great from both of you." Enya and Harry looked at each other and smiled. Great things, oh yes indeed, but will these 11 year olds know how to control their powers to make these great things happen? **

**-----------------------------------------**

Ollivander insisted that they stayed for a little while longer for a snack, and Enya and Harry had been walking all day it seemed like, so they couldn't resist. Ollivander told Harry a bit about you-know-who and his evil life, and Adelaide talked to Enya asking her about her life. Have no doubt that Enya had questions too! Oh my…. Some were just silly questions, but some meant a lot to her.

"Okay! First question, mum…. what _is _my middle name? So many people asked me that question and I didn't know what to say! It would help if you told me! I do have a middle name right?! Because if I don't, I swear my world will be upside down… not that it isn't already but- you get what I mean."

Adelaide gave a tiny laugh. "My dear, you father didn't tell you (Enya shook her head). Well! I guess I will have to tell you before your world, as you said, goes upside down! Your middle name is Alexandria. Protector of mankind. Little trivia for you." Enya smiled at her middle name. She said it in her head so many times; it was like speaking a different language to her.

"Mum, I'm changing my first name!" Enya said with a stomp of her foot and a cross of her arms.

"Oh are you?!" Her mother said giggling.

"Yes I am! From this time on (**now and forever more. You'll be in my heart… sry…. Back to the story shall we?) **my name will be Alexandria… Alex will be a fine nickname… but… yeah! Do you like it?"

"Darling! I love it!" They talked a bit more and the subject of their ancestors came up. Adelaide told 'Alex' about them and ran upstairs to get a photo album of their family and a little box that was wrapped up in red and gold. "Here you go, Alex!" Adelaide said. Alex took the gifts and looked through photo album first. On the front cover was a picture of a little 2-month baby wrapped in a white blanket.

"Who is that?" Alex asked.

"Why! It's you, Alex. And on the next page (Adeline turned the page) is your father, you, and me."

Alex's father that agreed to send her to the orphanage had old white hair and was fairly old himself. He was about in his 60's, but Alex's mother was 38. In this picture her father has deep black hair and chocolate brown eyes and very handsome.

"Alex, I am about to tell you something that you shouldn't repeat to anyone you can't trust. Only people that you can trust with your _life_! This is your father."

"Whoa! He got old fast!"

"No, Alex, Chromien (who Alex believes is her father) isn't your dad. This man in the picture is you actual dad, Sirius Black. He is in Azkaban." The last sentence sounded really hard on Adelaide.

"Mum, what _is _Azkaban?"

"It is like a wizard jail… not a very nice place at all. There are dementors at every door. Dementors are very foul creatures. But you need shouldn't worry about that just yet."

"So my name is actually Enya Alexandria _Black_!"

"Yeah! I guess so." Said Adelaide with a smile.

"Cool! But I think that I'll just go with Alex Black!"

"No! You can't go by Black… he is known by everybody by being very evil and vile. Stick with Alex Mona."

"Is he evil, my dad?"

"No, he isn't evil one bit. I think that it would be best if you go finish your shopping. I'll let you go now. I love you, honey." And Adeline kissed Alex on her forehead. Then Alex and Harry left Ollivanders and stepped out into the bright sunlight.

"I hate the sun! Nighttime is my favorite. The moon, stars, darkness- it is all so beautiful! Don't you think Harry?" Alex turned around and couldn't find Harry anywhere. She repeated his name again looking for him everywhere.

"Enya!" A boy said putting a hand on her shoulder, turning her around.

"Draco! Have you seen Harry?"

"Harry? Who is he?"

"The boy who was with me when we were getting our robes. Have you seen him or not?! And by the way, my name is now Alex."

"I like the name, and no…. I haven't seen him."

"Alex! Over here!" She spun back around, said good-bye to Draco (who was looking rather jealous of Harry), and ran to see what Harry wanted.

"Look at what Hagrid got me!" and Harry pulled out a cage with a snow-white owl inside. "Her name is Hedwig! Isn't she beautiful!"

"Yeah. She sure is." Alex mumbled.

Hagrid came out of the "pet shop"** (dunno what to call it) **holding another snow-white owl with reddish color feathers in her wings. "Ye didn't think ye don't get anythin' did ya now?"

"Is she for me!? (Hagrid nodded, handing her the owl) Thanks! What is her name?"

"Lotti. It means free. German, if ya wanted ter know."

"Lotti! I love it! Thank you so, so much!"

Harry, Alex, and Hagrid went through the rest of the day shopping around and looking at different wizardry stuff. Alex got back to the orphanage late that night and like wise for Harry. (**Will I really have to introduce Harry's so-called "family"? I mean… ur reading a Harry Potter fanfic, u should know about his family, and if you don't- ur weird and go down to Barnes and Noble and pick up a Harry Potter book- preferably the first one… hint hint) **Vernon was very angry at Harry for the time he got back, mainly because he was already asleep, and scolded him yet again. Harry just took the screaming, like he does every single time, and went into his little, little, tiny bitty, bedroom under the stairs.

When Alex got back she received a hug from Jaden and many questions such as: 'how was the park?' and 'where'd you go?' 'Who'd you meet? TELL ME!!!' Alex laughed at him and shook her head no. She also told him how tired she was and went to bed. Though, when she walked in her room something felt different, but she ignored it and went to bed.

"Good bye, Jaden."

"Tell me again why you have to leave. I can stand this place without you!"

"I'm flattered, but I can't tell you. I'm so sorry. I really wish I could."

"Please don't leave! (He was on the edge of crying; Alex's weakness, and he knew it) I really n-need you here. Don't go!"

"Jaden, Jaden stop it! Trust me, I'll be okay."

"Hmp! Are you sure?! Because I think that if you tell me where you are going, then if anything goes wrong, I can be there to help out."

"Jaden, I don't think that you can come or help me in this type of situation." Alex replied.

"Alex, it's time for you to go." Livlia said.

"Thank you. Bye Jaden. I'll see you in the summer." She gave him a quick hug and left with her cart out the front door, and so did Livlia.

They were half way down the road towards Hagrid and Alex asked Livlia, "Livlia, where are _you _going?"

"Why! To Hogwarts of course!"

"You! But you're not a… a- a witch! Are you?"

"I am! Just like you are!"

"So you knew all about this?!"

"Yes, yes I did. Dumbledor is a great headmaster; you have nothing to worry about! I'm in my 7th year. So- I'll see you at the train station." and with that, she apparated on the spot. Alex looked so stunned, but then again, she _is _a witch.

"Harry! Great to see you again!"

"Same here!"

"Great welcome, Harry."

"Fine! It is such a great honor to meet your acquaintance again! We must catch up!"

Alex gave a quick laugh and said, "That's more like it!"

"Come on! Don' wanna miss the train now do we!" They left for King's cross train station. Hagrid gave them the tickets and left. 'Platform 9¾', they made their way to platform 9 and 10 but not 9¾.

"Hurry up! Don't want to be late! Oh! Your father would have a cow f he found out!" Alex overheard a stout lady saying on her way with 5 children following her like little ducklings. "7,8-9! Here we are! Platform 9¾!"

Alex gave a quick look to Harry and ran to the family. "Excuse me, but did you say platform 9¾?"

"Yes, darling. Are you new to this?"

"Yeah, could you show us how?"

"Why of course! Ron is new to it also!" An eleven year-old, red-haired boy looked up and smiled. All of them have red hair; there are two twins: Fred and George (they are only one year older than Ron, Harry, Alex, etc.), the oldest one is Percy, and the youngest which is a long hair, redhead girl.

"All you need to do is run right into the wall. Now you will go through it into the station for the Hogwarts express so don't be scared! Percy, you go first, show them how it's done." She said with a quick smile.

The boy ran through the wall and didn't seemed to be hurt, so Alex perked up the courage to go next. She took off right through the wall and entered a very large room, with a very large red and black train and many other children running around hugging family members and boarding the train.

Fred and George came up behind her and dumped a bucket of water on her head. You can probably guess what she did. She chased them around the entire station till she was practically dry. They stood there catching their breathes when she caught up, and so was she. Then they started laughing and introducing themselves.

"I'm Gred Weasley!" Fred said

"And I'm Feorge Weasley!" George said, following the same pattern.

"Right… I if I say that I'm Mlex Aona, then what would you say?"

"Hmm…. Sally Bert!" Fred said in reply, and Alex gave a joking punch on his shoulder.

"Let me take a crack at it… Alex Mona?"

"Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner! Too bad… no prize." She gave another joking gesture, she wiped a tear and ran back to her cart and loaded it onto the train and found a seat with Ron and Harry.

"So? Ron, is it?"

"That's my name! Well- it is actually Ronald, but I go by Ron."

"I would too! Your brothers are hilarious!"

"Percy! If you got him to laugh, I shall bow down to you."

"No! Fred and George."

"Yeah! They are famous for their pranks… most of them end up on Percy and me." Alex broke out in laughter and Harry did too!

"Harry? Are you okay?" She said through laughter.

"Yeah!" Harry replied, hypervenolating. Then the round of laughter continued till some people came over complaining. Okay… I know- that joke wasn't funny, but Harry was laughing at Alex's laugh (just so we're clear).

The train ride seemed to take forever to them. The only thing that kept them excited was the thought of the castle. Alex had just woken up (guess that thought of the castle didn't work very well) from a very long nap. "Hey, I have to go to the bathroom, be back in a minute." Alex said, but it turned out Ron and Harry had fallen asleep too.

On her way back to their cart she bumped into Draco. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Yes sir." Alex responded crossing her arms.

"Oh! Alex, sorry. How are you?"

"Fine. Didn't like the way that you yelled at me."

"Said I was sorry."

"Whatever. How is your ride so far?"

"Boring. I would much rather eat a spider than ride this train for another second!"

"Yuck! I hate spiders. How they're all crawly and have eight legs and small, and creepy, and"

"I get it."

"Sorry. Well, I guess that you were right."

"About what?"

"Seeing me on the train." Alex smiled and walked away.

"I guess so." Draco finished, saying to himself." He walked back to his cart, sat down, and looked out the window to the sunset view across the mountain, and dozed off.


	5. SORTING yay!

**A/n: Hey! Thanks for reading! Just like to say that… well… read and review, I guess…. (no, I am not an emo. Just really bored, but if **_**you**_ **are then more power to ya… maybe.)**

**Disclaimer: totally not mine, JKR's! yay! NO!!! yay! NO!!! yay? **

By the time Draco woke up, it was time to change into Hogwarts robes. On his way over, the most annoying voice came up behind him.

"Hi! What is your name? Your hair is _really _bright and blonde! Ya know, I really like blonde hair! Do you? So! Are you looking forward to Hogwarts?! I am! It sounds so neato like! At least, that is what my parents and sister tell me! Also my grandmother and aunt and-" She continued on and on and on! But Draco just ignored her till her couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen! Why don't you just shut up! Do you ever stop talking! SHESH!!!"

"Well I can. If you want me to! Because it isn't really that hard. I never really thought about m talking all the time was really getting on people's nerves! Gosh! Now that I think about it, that's why my family threw a party once I was gone."

"Here is a better idea! GO AWAY! You can talk all you want, but just leave _me _alone!"

"If you tell me your name, then I will leave!" The girl said with a snort.

"Why would I tell you my name?"

"Because, I'll tell you my name! Don't you want to know my name?!" The girl said again, being as annoying as ever.

"How about this. You tell me your name, and then I'll tell you mine."

"Alright!! My name is Pansy Parkinson!" Pansy squeaked.

"Ok, Pansy! GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I HEX YOUR'S OFF YOUR FACE AND REPLACE IT WITH AN UGLIER ONE- if that is possible."

"Fine!" With that, she left and Draco started hitting his head against the wall.

"Hey! Draco! Dra- Draco! Stop!… DRACO!"

"What!"

"So that is your name! Draco! I love that name almost as much as I love you!" Pansy said, apparently eavesdropping.

"GO!"

"Ok Dracie-poo!" And she skipped off.

"Aww… Already have an embarrassing pet name! How cute!"

"Shut up!"

"Okay! Hope to see you at Hogwarts, Draco!"

"You too, Alex."

The train finally came to a halt and everyone piled off ASAP. Alex met up with Ron and Harry, and Draco met up with his minions. He often threw smiles at Alex, and she returned them laughing. Hagrid came up and asked if they had a good ride, and then gave out instructions. "1st years with me, an heads of houses guide yer house to the castle." Much commotion was heard everywhere; children getting on carriages and children shuffling their feet to keep up with Hagrid.

They got to the shore and there were boats that held about 5 each. Ron and Harry were placed in a boat with each other and 3 more, and Alex was placed in a boat with Hermione (**I am not going to be introducing each character, k? Just pretend that Alex already met up with Hermione and now they are somewhat like friends already.) **Not much talking was heard due to the face that everybody was in awe by the castle.

Everybody got out of the boats and walked inside, where they were greeted by Prof. McGonagall. She explained the sorting and the houses, and explained all about house points. This is where all the commotion caught up from the boats. Alex and Harry started a conversation on what house they'd like to be in.

"I really wouldn't mind being in Gryffindor." Said Harry.

"Me too! It sort-of called to me when she started explaining it."

"Ditto!"

"Do you ever say anything besides ditto?"

"Yes I do! So- _why _do you want Gryffindor? Just curious."

"Well because-" Alex started.

"She doesn't want _Gryffindor_! She wants Slytherin!" (**guess who) **

"Who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy! Pleasure to meet you-"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Whoa! _The _Harry Potter! I am sure that you don't want Gryffindor neither! Slytherin is bound to get you! This is certainly our year!"

"Draco! Play nicely."

"You know him, Alex?"

"Of course! We met up when you were getting fit for your robes!" Draco said, answering for Alex.

"Oh yeah! You were the one who laughed at me when that lady handed me the box of chocolates! I remember you! Now if you don't mind, Alex and I were having a conversation."

"I am very sorry, but I absolutely _have _to introduce Alex to Crabbe and Goyle, my friends. Let's go Alex." Draco said pulling on her arm.

"I want to finish our conversation!" Harry replied, pulling on her other arm.

"In pain! Just work it our amongst yourselves! Please!!!" Alex said, almost screaming.

"Not till after I introduce you to my friends!"

"I won't work it out with him until he dies." Harry said yelling back at Draco, slightly loader than him.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'll pray." Alex pleaded for help this entire time, and thank god that McGonagall came back and caught them and they left Alex I pain.

"Follow me, in two's please." Draco made sure that he was next to Alex so he could convince her to want to be in Slytherin.

"Come on, Alex! Slytherin is great!"

"I'm sorry Draco, but I don't want to be in Slytherin. Gryffindor called to me! Slytherin would be my second choice, no doubt about it!" Draco looked at her in a very disappointed way. "It's not like I won't see you or talk to you any more! I will try to meet up with you as much a possible. No! That is a promise! Don't feel discouraged."

"I'm not. Just trying to come up with something else to convince you." Alex shoved him a little bit knocking him almost out of line.

The first name was called. "Relia Mongrozes!"

The hat was placed on her head and yelled, "Hufflepuff!" A load cheer came from their table, and a few others clapped from other tables.

More names went by. Finally it was Ron's turn. "Let's see. Oh so difficult, don't make me laugh! Gryffindor, Weasley!" The next name tat was called was Hermione's. She walked up to the stool very gracefully, sat down, and felt the hat slide down on her head. "Intelligence and loyalty. Ravenclaw _would _be perfect, but I think that it would be better if you were in, Gryffindor!" She jumped off the stool and ran towards the Gryffindor table and was greeted by fellow Gryffindors.

"Harry Potter!"-was next. He walked up and sat down, just like everybody else (**I would have stood up ;)**.

"Hmm… Brave, intelligence, caring towards others, and always wants a chance to prove your self. Great power I also see power, a great mass of power. The last question that needs to be asked I which house to place you." The Hat wanted to place him into Slytherin, but Harry's great determination for a certain house allowed him to be in- "Gryffindor!" A tremendous wave of clapping came from the Gryffindor table, and boo's came from a few others, especially the Slytherins.

Alex heard the Weasley twins were shouting the loudest saying that they got Potter. She smiled but was scared also. Now she had to choose between Slytherin- Draco and Gryffindor- Harry. She was leaning towards Gryffindor because of Hermione, Ron, and Harry; they were her friends, but she really does like Draco as a friend too. To end some of her worries she was called next, but only a few actually paid attention due to the fact about Harry.

"Alex Mona!" McGonagall screamed.

She walked up and sat down. "Alex eh? Or shall I call you Enya? Now, loyal, kind, powerful, brave, and bold. Let me see… the best place for you should be- Gryffindor!"

Alex smiled and hopped off the stool and walked slowly to her house's table but then looked over at Draco's face. It was disgusted, discouraged, and disappointed. But deeper, where Alex could not tell, he was angry and jealous of Harry for taking his best friend away from him. If only Alex knew how _her _friend felt, she might have gotten Slytherin, but deep down she also knew she'd be better off in Gryffindor.

Too many thoughts for my case, she continued to the table and forgot all about her feelings to want to be in Slytherin and continued to talk to her other friends in Gryffindor. In the end she will know that Gryffindor is right for her. She sat down between Harry and Fred, and across from Hermione.

"Welcome to the almighty Gryffindor, Alex!"

"Thanks Fred! Great to be here." She said, returning the smile. The rest of the night went great, as did the next few weeks.

"Hurry Ron! We'll be late… again!" Harry yelled, as they raced to get to potions. Somebody else was late also; they found that out by running into each other.

"So, why are you late?"

"Ron's fault."

"Hey!" Ron replied.

"Well, I am _never _late now am I?! See you in class." And she took off to the dungeons for potions.

"You have to admit, she is kinda cute." Harry just stared at Ron and snorted. "Compared to the other girls in Gryffindor. I really do like her brown hair. Do you?"

"I guess, come on! Let's get to class."

**A/n: Read, Review, Retie your shoe! Thanks for reading! I know it was a **_**bit **_**short… but oh well. I have a very strong temptation to skip to 3****rd**** year already. So I guess I'll have to finish up 1****st**** and 2****nd**** year ASAP! Just Joking! Again, thanks for reading!!! **


	6. Many year

A/n: Hey! R&R plz! So! The beginning of this chappie might be kinda bad cuz we stayed up watching the February 20, 2008 Lunar Eclipse. It is/was really cool! Right now I ask you to read, then finish the R&R w/ review!

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling came up with the HP idea. **

Alex got to class before Snape, Harry, and Ron did. Her head still was hurting from the collision, and Hermione could tell. She cast a small spell to help the swelling. 

"Thanks, Hermy!" 

"Your welcome! And please don't call me that." Alex shrugged and sat down. 

"Turn to page 273!" Snape said screaming while running in. 

"Guess that Ron and Harry are late." Alex said whispering to Hermione. 

"Who?" 

Ron and Harry came running in "Them." Alex said, and Hermione just nodded. Snape took 5 points from Gryffindor each. Many Gryffindors rolled their eyes and the Slytherins snickered between themselves. 

"That is enough! Page 273!" Class was downhill from there; people falling asleep, flinging things at people's heads, having whiplashes, etc. Their next class was flying lessons. Madame Hooch taught the class and she was a favorite by many students. 

"Step up to the right side of your broom and say 'up' very clear" Hooch said to the class. "Do not do any silly flying or stunts! Or you _will _be expelled." Every one stepped up to their brooms and said up. Alex was next to Harry and Hermione, Hermione was next to Neville, and Harry was next to Ron (**if that matters)**. Harry got his broom up first along with Draco, and then Alex, then Ron. Alex smiled once she saw that two of her friends had gotten their brooms up and the other two were really struggling. 

About 2 minutes passed before everybody got a hold of his or her broom. "Now mount your broom and give it a very firm grip." She waited for everybody to complete this tiny task before continuing. "Now give a small kick on the ground and hover for a second then slightly lean forward and touch back down. On my whistle 1,2-" and the whistle blew. Alex went up first and touched back down directly followed by Harry and Draco, who were having a stare-down between each other. "Excellent! That is exactly how it's done!" Madame Hooch said. "5 points to each of you!" 

Hermione was the next one to go up, but accidental. "Hermione!" Screamed many kids after her. She rode around and then fell. Alex ran over to her friend and tried to help her up before Hooch got over there, and then took her to the Hospital Wing. 

"Potter! This is entirely your fault!" 

"What are you talking about, Malfoy!" Harry returned. 

"Boys stop this! It was nobody's fault! Just stop yelling!" Alex said attempting to stop her two friends from arguing. "You are _both _my friends! I don't see why you should hate each other's guts!" 

"If this idiot was your friend then he wouldn't have gotten Granger hurt, now would he?" 

"What does that have to do with anything, you snake?" Harry said defending his friendship. 

"Draco you sound ridiculous right now! Just do yourself a favor and stop!"

"Alex, I don't stop until I win!"

"Well you're going to lose this time Malfoy!" Harry said screaming. 

"I never lose Potter!"

"Draco!" Alex said again taking a turn in yelling. 

"Harry I think that you should get out of mine and Alex's face before I hex you so hard that you'll probably fly 3 miles away from here!" 

"Draco!" Alex said again. 

"What!" 

"If you can't accept my friends, then I won't be able to accept you as a friend! You won't even listen to me! You're not off to a very good start!"

"What! You… you can't do that!"

"Yes I can, and it'll be easy!"

"Well, sorry then. All I want is for us to be friends. I promi-" 

"Too late Malfoy," Draco was shocked at the sound of the hatred of his name coming out of who he thought was his best friend. "I would _never _want to be friends with you after the way you just acted!" After the class and the rest of the school year Alex avoided Draco as much as possible. Nothing happened much in that year: tests, reports, holidays, so just like a regular school year. I'm going to clue you in on what happened; Alex, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all became best friends. Fred and George taught Alex a few pranking tricks that she has used on many other students. She has also became quite popular in Gryffindor, many of the girls there have become her friend as well as some guys. But don't think that she was just all popular and pretty- no, she is very smart. Hermione has to teach her a few things but Alex pulls along quite a bit on her own. 

Harry also became popular between many and hated as well. Many girls started falling all over him and tried to shove Alex and Hermione away from him. They got used to it and found a way to shake them off. Harry got into a lot a mischief and got a lot of detentions. Ron was also right behind him going to every detention that Harry went to since he was always involved in whatever. 

Hermione spent every spare time she could find studying. She also had to help Ron and Harry with _their _homework, and by helping I mean doing their homework. She was very happy to have Alex to give an extra hand when Hermione had her own to finish. She also had a small fascination towards Quidditch as did Harry, Ron, and Alex. As a matter of fact they convinced her that it was a great sport, so she did some studying on Quidditch and found out a bit of it. What is ironic is that she is dead scared of heights so she would never actually play Quidditch. 

Draco has been having a hard time with his fight with Alex. She really stuck to what she said about not being his friend anymore. After Christmas break he came back after a very long mental shake and started the way _he _wanted to: 'rule the school'. Deep in his heart, though, he really misses her and is surprised about her talking back to him. Draco still gets on Harry and Ron's nerves and torments them about everything that he can, but has a bit of s soft side for Alex. He will occasionally argue with her, but she will always have the last laugh. And Pansy would always follow him. He gets short tempered around her and one time he got a detention for a month for hexing her into the Black Lake in the winter. 

Ron grew fond of Alex and accepted her, as well as Hermione. He spend more time with Harry though, and a lot of time in detention. All of them attend Quidditch matches and place bets among themselves. Ron usually wins since he'll do studying on the players. He will sit in the Dormitory listening in on their Quidditch conversations and finds out all of their strategies before Harry, Hermione, and Alex even get a chance at guessing. Ron also got a little nickname, 'Harry Potter's best friend'. He knows about Quidditch, though, and he can wipe anybody out on a Quidditch trivia match. 

I guess you could say that the end of their first year went great, many memories that they'll remember. 

A/n: well….. sorry that it is not very long- I've been really busy lately, and sorry for not updating faster. Please please please review! 


	7. The letter and ditch

Week before train leaves for 2nd year

Week before train leaves for 4th year

"Jaden! Hurry up! I'm going to be late! Where are we going?!" Alex said in a huge hurry, running down the hall with Jaden guiding her.

"Wait and you'll find out!" They continued running until they got to her room.

"Okay. You could have just _told_ me to go to my bedroom, ya know."

"Yeah, I do." Jaden replied trying to match Alex's smirk. He opened that secret door and stepped inside with Alex. She gasped at what she saw on a table right in front of her. "Well! What do ya think, Alex?"

"How did you?! But its already… this year! Are you sure?!"

"Positive! Got it myself!"

"Well! I guess tat it does have your name on it, so you must be telling the truth! But why would he choose _now_?"

"I don't really know! But this is so cool! I'm doing my own placement before everybody else."

"Well, it's not really that bad. Nervous about it?"

"Not really! I'm just really glad to be out of this dump and over at that castle! Is that why you were gone that whole time?"

"Yeah. And so will you! We'll be at Hogwarts together this time!"

"Could you clue me in? On the Hogwarts stuff."

"Sure!" And they left the room. It was true- Jaden had been accepted to Hogwarts! Everybody makes a mistake once and a while, it just so happened that his letter was never sent. Dumbledore was a bit relieved that he found it then instead of when school started, though he wasn't so happy about not sending at the appropriate time.

Alex told him everything that he needed to know about the houses and classes. And a few Quidditch tips. "So, my best friends there are all in Gryffindor, just like me! I _had_ one in Slytherin, but he didn't turn out to be what I thought. But I don't really care about him anymore, he's a jerk and I would hex him to Saturn if I could. Well anyways- what house do you want to be in?"

"I want to be with you in Gryffindor, it'll be a whole lot easier if I actually knew somebody there."

"Well, there is no guarantee really." They continued talking about what it would be like and all about Quidditch, Jaden became interested in that really fast.

"Hold on! You'll be able to stretch your wings once I finish, Hedwig. There! Now take it to Ron as fast as you can, ok?" The black haired boy walked over to the window and allowed Hedwig to soar out.

"HARRY, COME DOWN NOW!" A voice from downstairs came.

"ONE SECOND UNCLE!" Harry didn't want to leave his room at all. The Dursleys were _kind_ enough to give him his own room- yeah right! They were scared out of their socks that Harry would kill them if he didn't get hid own.

"NOW, BOY!" Harry walked down the stairs with the 'happiest' expression on his face.

"Yes uncle?"

"The game is on, and the antenna is messed up. I'll be needing you to hold it for me."

"How long, because I am kin-"

"The game _just_ started, so give or take and hour or two." With a sneer, Harry went over to the television and stood there holding the antenna. He was afraid that he'd get whipped again with a belt like yesterday.

The two hours passed and he ran up the steps as fast as he could to see if Hedwig had came back with an answer. He had asked Ron if he could meet up with him Thursday and stay there till the train leaves for Hogwarts. Harry started getting bored of waiting and fell asleep in front of the window. The next morning the reply came:

"Sure, why not! My mother is dying to see you anyway, might as well! See ya tomorrow!"

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He was so happy that he could be away from the Dursleys for a while- I mean, who wouldn't be?! Harry left from the Dursleys in what seamed like, for him, forever. Mrs. Weasley was very excited to see him and he didn't expect Hermione and Alex to be there also. Hermione was reading Hogwarts a History quietly by the window and Alex was plotting against her with Fred and George.

"Harry! Glad to see you could make it!" Fred said winking at Alex making her giggle a little.

"Yeah, it's great to be away from my uncle for a while." Harry replied

George smiled a gave a famous glance at Fred and Alex. "Great to have ya here, and it _did _sound like you needed a break."

"We can assure you that you'll feel much better here!" Fred said continuing George's sentence.

"Oh be quiet you two. Hi Harry!"

"Hey Alex! How's it at the"

"Fine! Just fine!" Alex said cutting him off. She didn't like talking about the orphanage.

Ron walked through the door with a lot of Harry's luggage. "Some help please?" Hermione got up and took some packages from him. "Thanks!"

"No problem!" Hermione smiled.

Alex had been at the Weasleys for a bit more than 3 days. She and the twins became _very _close friends, though she was only a year younger they practically took her under their wing and taught her everything they knew about pranking and jokes.

Hermione isn't as tense as usual anymore. Ron started taking her to a few Quidditch matches here and there. I guess once she got out of the house a little bit she started warming up a little bit. Her mother was always working on potions and her dad was always traveling and rounding up dragons. (**yes, she is a pureblood**) She is still the Hermione that we know- loving books and all, she just doesn't scream about breaking the rules as much.

"Well! Anybody hungry? I whipped up a mighty dinner tonight!" Mrs. Weasley said walking into the room. Many hands went up followed by rushes to the kitchen. The room had been hexed so that it was bigger to fit all the people. Once dinner was over Hermione and Alex followed Ginny to her room to sleep for the night, and Harry was bunking with Ron. In the morning they (Harry and Ron) found themselves cover in spiders of all sorts. Ron was scared, literally, out of his socks due to a little freak spider incident that happened in first year. Harry rushed out of the room, startled. Once they both got down stairs they were greeted with the 3 smiling face which belonged to Fred, George, and Alex. Then they bursted out laughing and high-fiving eachother.

"Brilliant idea, Alex!" George shouted.

"Oh, you're being too kind! It was the _best _idea! I guess that catches up to all the times that I missed last year huh!"

"Not quite!" Fred said through his laughing.

"Not funny!"

"Yeah, you nearly killed Ron!" Harry said very enraged.

"What happened down here boys?"

"Mummy," Ron said putting on his little 5 year old pouting face "Fred and George, and maybe Alex, covered me in little, crawling spiders last night."

"That's it! You two are grounded! Fred, George- up to your room!" Mrs. Weasley said very angry.

"But-but-but"

"Room!"  
"Come on." George said urging Fred up the stairs before they get in anymore trouble.

"George, wasn't this Alex's idea?"

"I do believe you are right brother. Mum!"

"Would you like me to help with lunch Mrs. Weasley?" Alex said cutting George off.

"Well! That would be splendid. It's hard enough without guests."

"Alright!" Mrs. Weasley left to the kitchen and Alex quickly turned around only to stick her tongue out at the twins and give them her 'I won' face. She turned back around leaving Fred and George in their awe face.

All the way till dinner the twins didn't speak nor look at Alex. She had just gotten them grounded for a week, that means no backyard Quidditch games, no games at all, no pranks, and no desserts. At dinner they only glared at Alex and she tried her hardest not to look at them. After dinner she caught them before they went upstairs.

"Listen. I'm really sorry 'bout that whole thing and I"

"George, do you hear something?" Fred said cutting Alex off again.

"I believe that you have hearing problems, Fred." and they tried to push past her but she absolutely didn't allow that.

"Please! Just listen to me! I told your mother."

"You told our mum what?"

"Fred, don't you know that she meant- what _did _you mean?"

"I told your mum that it was _my _idea and _my _doing, and that you two didn't have anything to do with it."

"Really? Are we off the hook?"

"Yeah, you are."

"You get in trouble?"

"Well I'm not going to the Quidditch match tomorrow, but I'll be fine." She smiled and the twins gave her a quick hug.

"I guess we're not going to the Quidditch match tomorrow either."

"You don't have to stay, ya know."

"We know but" George started.

"We want to anyway, it's only right." And Fred ended. Alex nodded and left the room.

Like the twins promised, they didn't go, but stayed with Alex and kept her company. They also made a few plots for Hogwarts as well. After an hour or 2… maybe 5- the rest of the family, including Hermione and Harry, cam home. They all found the three of them asleep- Fred on the chair, George on the floor, and Alex on the couch with the TV turned on. Mr. Weasley said just to leave them there for the night, and so they did.

Hogwarts Express

"Bye mum!"

"Don't worry 'bout Ginny! Fred and I will take good care of her!" Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. The last of her children has finally gone off to Hogwarts. Arthur put a comforting arm around his wife, and drove her home. Meanwhile on the train Harry and Ron were stuffing their faces with chocolates. It just so happened that at their messiest Alex decided to introduce them to Jaden.

She gave a small cough and said "Harry, Ron. I would like you to meet Jaden. My friend from the orphanage." She smiled and opened the cart door. In walked to brown haired black eyed boy.

"Hey." He said in his nervous monotone.

"Erm- hi?" Harry elbowed Ron in the side- apparently he had said the wrong thing.

"Great to meet you!" Harry said covering up for Ron.

"Ditto!"

"What house are you in?" Hermione said perking up. "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger."

"I dunno yet, but I'm hoping to get Gryffindor, Alex so far, is my only friend. And it would be great if I got that house- might make things a bit more easier."

"I can see that." Draco said coming up from behind.

"Malfoy, go away! Can't you see that nobody wants you here right now!"

"Alex? I've never heard you talk like that before!" Jaden said apparently in shock about his sweet best friend could be so cold.

"Well, your little friend isn't exactly the nicest person ever." Draco said casting a grave glare at Alex, and she attempted to close the door on her but he prevented that. "I swear Alex, one day you are going to wish that you would still be my friend!"

"Go away Malfoy." Muttered Alex under her breath and successfully closed the door and locked it.

"That is why you don't want to be in Slytherin! They're always all stuck up about how life's not fair." Ron said breaking away from his stare. Jaden nodded and then turned towards the window.

"Jaden," Alex started "just remember that we Gryffindors, never become friends with a Slytherin!"

"That's right! So if you are a Slytherin- sorry." Harry said, causing all the rest, except Jaden that is, to crack up laughing.

About 2 hours later Fred and George came by and asked to see Alex. She left to go with them and promised that she wouldn't be long; but she knew they were coming because they made a commitment to visiting her on the ride, so she made sure that she had her Hogwarts robes on. That made everybody else know that she _would _be quite a long time (not that you needed to know that).

Jaden eyed the twins suspiciously as they left with Alex. "Who are they?"

"My brothers, Fred and George. They have become, like, Alex's best friends. Now they're all pranksters." Ron said rolling his eyes having flashbacks of the spiders on his bed.

"Hey guys!" Alex said just after she left their cart. "Thanks for getting me out. It got _sooo _boring in there."

"No problem!"

"George and I are always here to help!"

"Where are we going?" Alex inquired.

"Hold on! We've been exploring the train and found a pretty cool place!" George said in reply. All Alex could do was run along with them and hope this isn't a prank against her. They got to the older part of the train and the twins motioned her over to a ladder leading through a door in the ceiling.

"Is this safe?"

"Who cares?" Fred screamed. She shrugged and went on up, and found herself on top of the Hogwarts Express. Her robe automatically flew back into Fred's face.

"Sorry!" she screamed as loud as she could.

"What?!"

"Sorry!"

"Come again!" Alex rolled her eyes and laid herself in a ditch in the roof to block some of the wind, and the twins soon followed her.

"This is so cool! How'd you guys find it!"

"Well we saw the fake piece of luggage last year and decided to check it out this year- so it was all knowledge, I think!"

"That is very smart, George." Alex said sarcastically.

They talked a bit and then went back down once it started getting dark out. Fred walked Alex back to the cart while George went to get their Hogwarts robes.

"Thanks Fred! I had a really great time!" She said hugging him.

"Wait till we show you the secret passages in the castle!" Alex laughed and said good-bye.

Once she got back into the cart they threw a ton of the same questions at her.

"Where'd ya go?!"

"What'd ya do?"

"Did they pull one of their pranks on you?!" But Jaden's question was the one that caught Alex's attention as well as the other's.

"What did they do to you!" He screamed as loud as he could.

"What are you talking about!"

"I know that they did _something _to you! What was it?" He demanded.

"They didn't do anything to me, Jaden! What do you think that they did!"

"Well- I…. erm…. I thought that they…… uhh….."

"It doesn't matter!" Hermione said cutting in. "About 15 minutes until we get to Hogwarts, so I'm going to go get my robes on and it would be wise for you to do the same!"

**A/n: soo… well… this one I don't think was my best chapter but I had to put it in there. And sorry about skipping 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** year. The only important thing that happened was in 3****rd**** year Alex told her little group of friends that her father is Sirius Black since they all helped free him. And for their 4****th**** year it **_**is **_**going to be time for the Triwizard Tournament, and I don't really like following the same pattern but I have a great idea for the Triwizard time period so…. Hope that you'll like it and I hope that you will review! But you don't **_**have**_** to- it would just be really nice!**


End file.
